


Opening Day

by OfficeShoeBoxedUp



Series: EpicSMP Drabbles [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: EpicSMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeShoeBoxedUp/pseuds/OfficeShoeBoxedUp
Summary: Charlie's not exactly sure where he's landed now.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC
Series: EpicSMP Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113809
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Opening Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished Charlie's stream, and then immediately wanted to write more interactions, but decided to leave that to day 2 of the SMP.
> 
> There is dialogue added in to properly fit the canon of both my little beliefs and the whole SCU.

Charlie groaned, rubbing his head, noting that he was on the ground, feeling a lot lighter than normal. He rolls into a standing position, seeing a flowing river nearby and a few spruce trees dotting the hilly landscape around him. The sky is bright, causing him to squint slightly as he takes in his surroundings. Slowly, his other senses begin to return to him, and his fingers find the smooth grass that he was on. Hearing something rustling behind him, he spins quickly in panic, hiding behind a larger mound of dirt. 

A dock is supported up and out of the water, with several people talking to each other. He counts 6 people in total, all wearing various clothes and attires. Charlie blinks in surprise, looking over them again. He hadn’t known of many others out there who were capable of travelling between worlds like he had, but they were all clearly from strange places. One seemed to be dressed in a fancy red suit, another only covering himself with thin cloth pants and a ripped brown shirt. A third looks akin to a devil, two more just average humans. The last is wearing… a maid outfit? This throws off Charlie as he inches closer, flinching slightly at a 7th figure appearing from nowhere, sideways and looming ominously over the figures on the dock. 

Taking a closer look, Charlie realises he knows who the person in the maid outfit belongs to. “Oh my me, it’s that, uh…” He snaps his fingers quietly, the slime on his shirt stirring. “The duo! Which one was the Unus though?” He gets a curious look from one of the few on the dock, and he winces, stepping out from behind the dirt mound and joining the others sheepishly. Hearing comes back full force, immediately overwhelming him with the overlapping voices. 

“Hi!” He says, many of the others relaxing at his voice. They all greet him back, with a little cheer. “You ready to get started?” One of them asks, moving around the dock quickly. Unsure of what exactly they were doing, Charlie smiles and nods, “Oh yeah, so ready.” He receives a light punch in confirmation before they move on, immediately striking up a conversation with another on the dock, who includes them in their own conversation with a third. 

“Hello?” He hears softly, and looks around as to who said it. The guy in the maid outfit seems to be rubbing his own ears frantically, looking around. “Can you guys hear me?” “I can hear you!” He shouts back, almost tripping in his rush to get over. He shoots him a look of gratitude, still rubbing. “If you can hear me, say watermelon!” “Watermelon!” Charlie cheers. “Yay!” They both shout, the second shaking out his hair. “Thanks for that, it’s been awhile since I’ve jumped worlds. I’m Ethan.” “Charlie Slimecicle, you can just call me Charlie though.”

“Slime?” He freezes, turning around. “Who’s calling me?”

“Hey!” An arm wraps around his shoulders and he turns to see the man in the red suit, and narrows his eyes. “I’m Cube, it’s a pleasure to meet you! Heard about your doings out there in my own world. First time really adventuring out in the open, and would love to see you do your stuff.”

“Pfft, it’s no biggie. Sure you could’ve done the same yourself. It was nice to meet you.” Charlie says politely, noticing a few others making the connection between the name Slime and him. A gentle murmur of “Ryan?” begins to filter through the crowd, and he looks around quickly, hoping to spot the blue cyclops. Joining a pair, the thinly clothed and the demon-like person, he leans in close and softly asks, “What’s going on?” 

Others gather around, as if they were conducting some sort of secret meeting, when Ethan coughs, drawing attention to himself. “It’s nice to meet all of you,” he starts, glancing over the others with no fear whatsoever in his eyes, Charlie guessing due to his past experiences. “It’d be great if we, like, introduced ourselves.”

“Oh sure!” The sideways one had joined them, and raised his hand up (technically vertically, but no one said anything). “My name is Don, and I came from a twisted dimension, which is why I’m sideways. Hoping to get it figured out soon, but other than that, I’m perfectly fine.”

“I’m Jaiden.” A soft voice came from the back, the woman in a lavender shirt having spoke. She twisted a strand of her hair, a little nervous, but no one pushed her to keep going, instead immediately shifting to Charlie. 

“Well, I’m Slime, you can also call me Charlie. This entire thing is going to be so cicle!” A few giggles come from the others, catching the joke. 

“Ethan, it’s definitely been too long since I’ve been out and about in these worlds. As for the maid outfit, I lost a bet with my best friend and so now I’m wearing it.” He pulls at the gloves slightly, flexing his fingers in them. 

“I’m Ross, and I’ve been around parts like these before, just not recently. Mainly been making worlds off in another universe, but got asked if I wanted to do some work here for a little.” He shrugs in his blue jacket, fading lettering dancing around the sleeves and bottoms of his pants. 

“Meowriza, and I’m really not too sure how I got here, but it’s great to be!” Her brown cap shifts about with her, and she fiddles with it every now and again, spinning on her fingertips. 

“Mine’s Ryan, but Eliry also works. Sorry for the lack of clothes, last world I was in had too many variables, and lots of clothes like you guys are wearing would definitely throw it off.” He tucks his tunic closer to him instinctively, eying everyone else. 

“And I’m Cube, joker extraordinaire. Was working, a uh, special gig in another world.” He picks at the lapel of his suit, straightening the tie. 

“Rav,” is all they get from the demonic looking figure. 

A few more people pop in as they stand around and talk, all migrating towards the people they know. Topics range from general conversation to friendly accusations, even to the strange noises suddenly happening. Charlie mingles, greeting his friends and slightly exploring the new land he was in, never going too far from the dock. A small explosion rocks the air around them, and all turn to look, several people having been caught in the blast. Luckily, there were no major injuries, just a few scrapes that were quickly patched up.

Eventually, their attention was directed to centre stage, a strange man standing on the podium. His form seemed to shift, one second it was him, the next, a character Charlie vaguely recognised from a tv show in another world. “So sorry for all the sudden arrivals and confusion, we’re still getting a few kinks out of the entire place. Hopefully you’re all acquaintances by now.” 

Scanning the crowd, he leans against the two lecterns laying on the top, shifting aside stray papers and a speck of dried blood. “Wow, there’s a lot of you, little overwhelmed. Lemme start by saying, uh, thank you for coming, even if you didn’t really have a choice in the matter. This world is a bit different than a lot of how you would be used to, and that’s because a few of us wanted to try out just living together in a world, as regular people. Being jumpers began getting tiresome, and we wanted to be able to stay in one spot peacefully, without any specific threats or issues that had to be taken care of.”

Overhead, lightning cracks for an instant, a few gazes snapping up. “Shut up!” Michael yells to the sky, a couple people around him laughing in agreement. “Get off the stage, clearly the gods don’t like you!” Charlie shouts playfully. Several others pick this up and began booing him, and he stands up off the podiums, a faux offended look on his face. “Look, I at least want to say thanks to all of you for being here, really! It’s not everyday that a bunch of jumpers are able to get together without some severe threat or prominent issue!” He motions to another standing in the crowd, who blushes and looks away. “There’s the guy that did most of the work making sure this world was stable enough for all of us to be here, give Trevor some thanks.”

After the cheering has died down, the man steps back with one final announcement. 

“Let’s have some fun, alright?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not knowing a ton of the creators, I'm going to spend time to learn about their characters and then write them better in later fics!


End file.
